starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Duinuogwuin
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 10,00 tot 100,00 meter | leeftijd = > 2.001 jaar | voeding = | ademhaling = | thuisplaneet = Graveyard of the Dragons (?) | gesproken = Duinuogwuin | geschreven = Duinuogwuin | kolonies = Barab I Cona Columus Iego | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Duinuogwuin op Iego De Duinuogwuin of Star Dragons waren een erg zeldzaam en mysterieus intelligent species. Fysiologie Duinuogwuin waren gemiddeld zo’n 20 meter lang maar legenden spraken van exemplaren die wel 100 meter groot konden worden. Jonge Duinuogwuin groeiden van 10,00 meter naar 20,00 meter. Een Duinuogwuin had een slangachtig, gesegmenteerd lichaam dat werd ondersteund door talloze korte ledematen. Een Duinuogwuin had twee paar sterke vleugels die zich niet ver achter het hoofd op de rug bevonden. Het gelaat was spits en de oren hingen naar beneden, zoals bij sommige hondachtigen. Duinuogwuin waren bedekt met schubben wat hen een reptielachtig uiterlijk gaf. Hun borstbeen en borstspieren waren dan weer ontwikkeld zoals bij vogels en hun lichaam in segmenten deed denken aan een insect. Duinuogwuin hadden een paar ledematen voor elk segment waaruit het lichaam was gebouwd. De vleugelspanning bedroeg meestal anderhalve keer de lichaamslengte. De ledematen van het voorste segment waren geëvolueerd tot armen en handen en werden gebruikt om voorwerpen te hanteren. De schalen waren erg fijn en voelden aan als keitjes. Deze waren vaak grijs van kleur maar er waren wel talloze variaties in de schakeringen grijs, wit, blauw en zelfs zwart. De iris van een Duinuogwuin flikkerde, ondanks het werd bedekt met glitters. De pupillen van hun ogen varieerden van vorm en hing af van hun gemoedstoestand. Cultuur De Duinuogwuin waren zo’n oud species dat niemand de locatie van hun thuisplaneet wist, behalve mogelijk zijzelf. De Duinuogwuin verklapten echter geen informatie over hun planeet van herkomst. De Duinuogwuin konden zich overal aanpassen waar ze waren beland. Zo leefden ze in het duistere vochtige klimaat van Barab I, in de zwavelrijke jungles van Cona en in de grote steden van Columus. Duinuogwuin konden zelfs gewoon door de ruimte vliegen, zonder enige bescherming tegen straling of tegen het vacuüm van de ruimte. Duinuogwuin waren in het algemeen een intelligent maar triest en nobel species dat zich kon laten inspireren door hopeloze gevallen of situaties. Ze verkozen in vrede om te gaan met anderen maar weerhielden zich niet om met geweld uit te pakken indien nodig. Duinuogwuin werden zelden verrast door acties van anderen. Geen enkel exemplaar was tot toe onderzocht geweest door de wetenschap omdat ze elke maal weigerden om hun lichaam af te staan. Ze weigerden elke vorm van medicatie of verzorging, zelfs bij de ergste kwetsuren of ziekten. Andere manieren om lichamen te verkrijgen, waren niet succesvol. Duinuogwuin stierven zelden ergens anders dan op de Graveyard of the Dragons. Wie een levende Duinuogwuin wilde vangen, zou steevast in het zand bijten. Het vliegen van de Duinuogwuin was een ander raadsel. Het leek immers onmogelijk om op de meeste planeten met hun vleugels te kunnen vliegen dus men nam aan dat het realistisch was om aan te nemen dat de Duinuogwuin in hun lichaam een orgaan hadden dat fungeerde als een natuurlijke Repulsorlift. Het vliegen door de ruimte was nog een straffere aanpassing van de Duinuogwuin. Dit fenomeen stelde geleerden voor heel wat vragen, zoals over de temperatuur van hun bloed, de warmte genererende schubben en het feit dat de Duinuogwuin zonder water of voedsel kon leven en dat ergens in zijn lichaam moest recycleren. Naar het schijnt bezaten Duinuogwuin een extreem snelle evolutie die zelfs na één generatie kon plaatsvinden. Duinuogwuin konden ook extreem hete gassen uitspuwen waardoor ze heel veel materialen konden verbranden tot een hoopje schroot of assen. Dit zorgde ook alweer voor vragen, namelijk hoe deze wezens zoveel energie konden vrijmaken om dat voor elkaar te krijgen. Over hun samenleving waren de Duinuogwuin al even raadselachtig als over hun herkomst. Toch is het zeker dat de Duinuogwuin een hoge moraliteitswaarde hadden. Men vermoedde dat de Duinuogwuin een natuurlijke affiniteit hadden voor de Force maar zijzelf ontkenden dit. Een volgend vreemd aspect van hun leven was hun isolationisme van hun eigen soortgenoten. Star Dragons verbleven graag in het gezelschap van andere wezens maar ze leefden nooit in de nabijheid van een soortgenoot. Nog vreemder had dit blijkbaar niets te maken met een vijandigheid ten opzichte van mekaar want als twee Duinuogwuin elkaar toch ontmoetten, genoten ze van elkaars gezelschap. Het feit dat ze elkaar vermeden, had mogelijk te maken met een genetische fout (of nog niet volledig ontwikkeld). Kinderen van Duinuogwuin bezaten een grote kans om als niet-intelligent te worden geboren. Deze werden dan echte monsters zonder ook maar één notie van besef over moraliteit en waarden. Men vermoedde dat de Krayt Dragons op Tatooine mogelijk konden zijn ontstaan als de kinderen van Duinuogwuin. Het was om die reden dat Duinuogwuin elkander probeerden te vermijden. Veel Duinuogwuin waren wetenschappers geworden in de vakgebieden van materie, deeltjes en kernfysica. Mogelijk dachten de Duinuogwuin een probleem voor hun voortplanting te vinden binnen de kernfysica in plaats van in het vakgebied van de biologie. Geschiedenis 250px|thumb|Duinuogwuin in de ruimte De Duinuogwuin waren een zeer geheimzinnig species dat bijzonder weinig info losliet over zichzelf. Geleerden vermoedden dat de Duinuogwuin omwille van hun vreemde kenmerken evolutionaire kenmerken bevatten van tal van soorten. In plaats van te evolueren, bleven de Star Dragons hun oorspronkelijke vorm behouden maar probeerden ze deze zo perfect mogelijk af te stellen om nieuwe obstakels de baas te kunnen. Duinuogwuin kwamen vooral voor in legenden van vele species. Meestal waren zij de helden in deze sagen die omwille van hun verscheidenheid de ware toedracht van hun oorsprong verborgen hield. In 15.000 BBY kwamen de Duinuogwuin voor het eerst in contact met de Republic. Het Duinuogwuin Contention viel echter Coruscant aan en het conflict moest worden beïndigd door Supreme Chancellor Fillorean en de Duinuogwuin filosoof Borz'Mat'oh. Zij stonden aan de basis van de oprichting van de University of Coruscant. Voor de Clone Wars moesten de Jedi Masters Jorus C’baoth en Tra's M'ins een conflict leiden tussen de Duinuogwuin en de Gotal. Minstens twee Duinuogwuin waren ooit een Jedi, Jedi Master Willm Lywin die het Teyan Praxeum op Teya IV stichtte en de Padawan Zephata'ru'tor die in de Clone Wars door Grievous werd vermoord. Bron *Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Dark Force Rising Sourcebook *The New Essential Chronology *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Duinuogwuin